


Grampa’s Baby

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Creepy Fluff, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fluff, M/M, Molestation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Protective Rick, Rick is a gross old man, Size Difference, Somnophilia, toddler morty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the passing of his parents Little Morty lives with his grandpa. He loves his pawpaw very much, and Rick...well maybe he loves the boy a little more than he should.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Grampa’s Baby

Today there were no adventures. As promised, Rick was with Morty in their shared bedroom watching movies all day. _“Uh-huh...it like a sweepover!”_ Morty had said and Rick couldn’t say no to those big farm animal eyes. The boy would occasionally tug on his Grandfathers sleeve to point out something in the movie. Rick would simply nod and go “w-wow that’s-that’s great baby.” He was to busy scanning his grandsons little body. Ogling his plump little thighs and his squishy bum. He rested his chin on the boys head, kissing his little brown curls and inhaling the sweet honey aroma. His favorite shampoo...the man loved lathering it all over the boys body. He was so small...his small hands and little stubby fingers compared to Rick’s big calloused ones went straight to his dick. He mentally berated himself. _“That’s your grandson you filthy fucking pervert-“_ He was pulled out of his thoughts by a small little voice. “Pawpaw...pawpaw, my binky...I wan my binky please pawpaw.” Rick held himself back from pinning boy down and just devouring him. “Oh-okay baby, gram-grampawpaw’s gonna get your binky sweetheart, stay right there Mo-Urrp-ourghty-“ When Rick came back, pacifier in hand Morty squealed excitedly. He smiled fondly and placed it in his mouth. Those pretty little lips would look so good- no. Rick berated himself again. He pulled the boy closer to him. Feel his little tummy rising up and down against him...his little snores. He looked like an angel-his little perfect angel sent down from heaven. Rick pressed a kiss to his temple and the boy mewled softly. He unzipped his little onesies revealing pink sensitive little nipples ...when he got an idea.


End file.
